


A Reality of Our Own

by BrettB, BrynnBrynnStar



Series: A Reality of Our Own [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Real World, F/F, Real World Perspective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrettB/pseuds/BrettB, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrynnBrynnStar/pseuds/BrynnBrynnStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through a mutual friend, two girls with a vast knowledge of the Sherlock Holmes books and movies are introduced to each other and start their own roleplay that ends up getting national attention, and meanwhile, start falling in love even when the Atlantic is between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reality of Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> Me and Brett are actually going to PAX East within just a few hours, and we decided we should at least put out one chapter of our idea, that originally started out as a joke, then we realized, "omfg that's actually RLLY cute I'm serious let's do it." We hope you enjoy~! :)  
> ~Brynna

   Ten Thirty in the morning, Anna finishes her last lesson of the day, and finally switches to Paint Tool SAI to finish what she started last night, and switch her status to online. Before she could color a single thing, Skype rang with the screen labeled 'gotta go fast'.

   "Dammit," she sighs under her breath, as she answered. "Hi Anna!!!" Her friend had greeted enthusiastically with her nasally stuffed voice.

   "Hiiiiiiiiiiii," Anna nearly groans. She was up since six in the morning making up her schoolwork, since she fell far behind back in November and not doing all of her work everyday until January. Noticing she had her video on, Anna had turned hers on too since it was polite, even though her hair looked like a train wreck and she had theworst dark circles. "Still sick, Kylee?"

   Anna's friend exitedly speaks. "Germy as ever! Anyway, I've been meaning to introduce you to this person, she's really really cool, and I met her a while ago when I was in London with my family. She just came home and I've been telling her all about you, she's been really looking forward to this!" Her ears perk up. "London? And she's looking forward to meeting _me?_ " Anna asks nervously, already fearing the worst.  _Oh god, what if I say something stereotypical? Or I accidentally start talking in her accent and she thinks I'm mocking her?_ "Yeah! I can add her to the call right now! Um, unless your busy. It sounds like you are. But it's ok if you are!! We could do it another time!"

   "No, No! It's ok! I was just staring at a blank canvas for a while on SAI! I'd love to talk!" 

   "Yay! I'll add her to the call right now!" The sounds of Kylee's mouse clicking are heard, and another icon appears on Skype, then instantaneously, an annoying window pops up and before this person could say hello, Anna yells. "Augh! Say 'you require premium membership for group calls with video' one more time motherfucker, I dare you!"

   A seven second long silence happens in the call before the mystery girl breaks out in a gigglefit, and Anna starts laughing along too. "Anna, this is Celeste, the one I told you about!"

   "Um, Hello!" The girl timidly says.  _Oh my god she sounds so cute._

"Hi! Eh, sorry about that thing I said. I say it whenever I get in a group call, really!" Anna excused herself as she screamed internally at herself, _I'm so stupid!_ "No, I thought it was actually really funny! That's a reference to Pulp Fiction, correct?" 

   "Oh, uh, yeah! It is! May I ask, your name is---"

   "Celeste. You know, like the owl! In Animal Crossing!" On her end, she was almost as nervous as Anna. "The one on the second floor with the constellations?" She asks, as she hadn't played the game since she was in her extended weeb phase. "Yes, exactly!"

   "Anyways, I thought you guys might get along because you both are Sherlock Holmes Freaks!" Kylee laughs jokingly. "Kyyyyleeeeeeee." The two say in unison, followed by laughter, then a sudden spark of discussion of favorite versions of the movies and shows, their mutual friend starting to talk less andless, knowing there's no room for her on the subject of history's greatest fictional detective, so she had attempted to slip out. "Oh, damn, I have to go, I'll be back in about an hour! I expect you two to be all chummy by the time I get back!"

   "Bye, Kylee." Anna and Celeste said their farewell, followed by her hanging up.

   This would be the start of a new friendship.


End file.
